The Alley
by From Heavan to Hell and Back
Summary: It's 1942, the era of Jazz and swing. A time when homosexuality was anything but acceptable. So what will club owner Harry Potter do when he finds himself thinking of none other then Draco Malfoy, a rich attende at The Alley?


Disclaimer: All characters and such are the property of J.K. Rowling. Warning: This chapter contains explicit content. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::: The sound of newly made leather shoes could be heard, clicking along the paved sidewalk of the otherwise silent street. It was a warm night in June 1942, even as the sun set behind the tall Chicago buildings, the air being seldom punctuated by a small breeze. Out of a side street a man appeared. He was tall dressed in an expensive black suit topped with a fedora perched slightly lopsided on top of his messy dark hair that fell casually into sparkling green eyes. This man was known as Harry James Potter.  
  
Harry walked on till he reached a building with a bright sign reading "The Alley" nailed above its two oak doors. It was a jazz club, one of the most popular on this side of Chicago and the owner was none other than the 26 year old Harry Potter himself. Harry had received it after his father's death and made it nearly as famous as Sinatra.  
  
Reaching the doors Harry pauses before resting a hand upon the warm wood before pushing the door open. The sound of a haunting piano tune reached his ears as he wandered through the sea of round tables finally setting at a rounded stool at the bar.  
  
"Anything I can get for you Mr. Potter?" came a voice from a red headed man behind the bar.  
  
"Just a scotch Ron." Harry replied before turning his attention to the stage where a gorgeous red headed woman stood singing.  
  
This woman was called Ginny, sister to the bartender Ron and Harry's fiancé. She was beautiful, tall and thin with hair that reached mid back pulled up into an artistic bun. She was dressed in tight red dress that hung low on her chest and hugged her breasts in a manner Harry found most pleasing with a slit on one side traveling nearly all the way up her well shaped leg. Needless to say she was a knock-out with a voice to rival Ella's.  
  
Harry smiled as the piano brought the song to an end and Ginny excused herself from the mic. The volume n the club rose slightly as people turned to their neighbors and began talking. Ginny glided towards Harry, a seductive smile curling her lips as she reached the raven haired man.  
  
"How'd I do?" Ginny inquired.  
  
"Absolutely wonderful." Harry said leaning in to kiss Ginny's neck.  
  
Harry pulled back and kissed her swiftly on her ruby painted lips. "I owe most of The Alleys fame to you kiddo."  
  
Ginny blushed slightly and leaned against Harry as Ron came along with the previously mentioned scotch. Ron smiled at Ginny, he found the Harry and Ginny match quite good. As the Weasley family was not very wealthy he was glad she was marrying into money, and Harry wasn't a bad guy in the least.  
  
"Good job up there Gin," said Ron wiping a section of the bar with a white towel.  
  
Harry took a sip of his drink and looked to the girl. "You almost done here toots?"  
  
"Just one more song." Replied the girl.  
  
Harry groaned and lets his eyes fall suggestively over Ginny's body. The red head laughed and kissed his cheek whispering "Its only one song, surely you can wait that long."  
  
With those words said she walked back up to the stage to a round of applause. With a strike of the string bass Ginny began her last song of the evening. The alluring song played on as the unused band snapped with the beat. "Fever" was Ginny's favorite song to sing and she was putting her all into it.  
  
Harry licked the last of his drink off his lips and smiled hungrily as Ginny looked his way. She winked and turned her attention back to the enraptured audience. The song came to a close and Ginny said her goodnights to the audience. A lonely trumpet player began to play as Ginny walked back to Harry.  
  
"Ready now?" he asked.  
  
Ginny nodded and grabbed her jacket as Harry whisked her out the door and into the passenger's seat of his bran new sedan painted black. Sliding into the drivers seat he ginned the engine and drove to the heart of town were his apartment could be found.  
  
It was a tall building, even for Chicago. A valet stood waiting for Harry and responded immediately as Harry threw his keys gently towards the young man. Ginny grinned as they climbed the large steps towards a glass revolving door and into the lush interior of the apartment building where Harry was greeted by many of the workers.  
  
Once stepping inside the mirror laden elevator Glenn Millers "In the Mood" could be heard. Ginny stood smiling at Harry and swaying gently to the music till they reached the top floor which belonged entirely to Harry. They stepped into a large living room lavishly decorated with expensive furniture. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting the entire room. Ginny took a seat on the couch as Harry strolled towards his small bar. Harry returned with two drinks and sat next to Ginny.  
  
Ginny smiled and accepted her drink with a quiet "Thank you."  
  
Harry grinned as he sipped his own wine. After a few moments of silence Harry rose and took Ginny's glass from her. Setting it down on the small table along with his own Harry pulled Ginny into his room. It was a rather large room with the same expensive furniture that lined the living room with one exception. This room had a large beg that was slightly raised so a series of two steps was needed to get onto the bed.  
  
Harry sat Ginny down on the edge of his bed and glided over to the record player. Ginny smiled as she heard the song she had sung as her last song that night. She watched as Harry slowly walked towards her discarding both his hat and jacket. Harry stopped right in front of Ginny and dipped his head so their lips met.  
  
Never know how much I love you  
  
Never know how much I care  
  
When you put your arms around me  
  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
  
Harry slid his tongue into Ginny's mouth as he slowly pushed her on the bed so that he was straddling her. He worked his tongue against the girls as her arms wound themselves around the back of his neck.  
  
You give me fever  
  
When you kiss me  
  
Fever when you hold me tight  
  
Fever  
  
In the morning  
  
Fever all through the night  
  
Harry's hand slid the length of Ginny's thigh causing the girl to shudder in anticipation while his other hand ran through her hair. Ginny's hands had slid from Harry's neck and were now slowly working on undoing the buttons of his white shirt.  
  
Sun lights up the daytime  
  
Moon lights up the night  
  
I light up when you call my name  
  
And you know I'm gonna treat you right  
  
Ginny slowly pushed herself into a sitting position as she finished with the last of the buttons and helped Harry out of his shirt. Harry's hands snaked around Ginny's back until they found their target. Harry's mouth now covering Ginny's neck with kisses; he undid the zipper of the tantalizing red dress.  
  
You give me fever  
  
When you kiss me  
  
Fever when you hold me tight  
  
Fever  
  
In the morning  
  
Fever all through the night  
  
Ginny's hands were soon at Harry's belt sliding it off him and wasting no time in undoing his pants. Harry quickly stepped out of the offending article of clothing. Ginny broke the kiss to slide out of the red dress then sliding back against the pillows smiling at Harry. Harry gazed at Ginny now only in black panties and bra. He wasted no time in crawling up in front of her and kissing her hard on the mouth.  
  
Everybody's got the fever  
  
That is something you all know  
  
Fever isn't such a new thing  
  
Fever started long ago  
  
Harry's hands quickly found their way into the underwear, dragging them off her long legs and throwing them aside. Ginny moaned loudly as Harry's fingers danced across her entrance. Harry broke off and began kissing her neck, his fingers never letting up on their relentless stroking.  
  
Romeo loved Juliet  
  
Juliet she felt the same  
  
When he put his arms around her,  
  
He said Julie, baby, you're my flame.  
  
Thou givest fever  
  
When we kisseth  
  
Fever with thy flaming youth  
  
Fever, I'm a fire  
  
Fever, yay, I burn forsooth  
  
Ginny was panting slightly as Harry's mouth traveled to the clasp of her bra nestled between her two breasts. Once the bra was discarded Harry began two kiss along her left breast nibbling on occasion.  
  
Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
  
Had a very mad affair  
  
When her daddy tried to kill him,  
  
She said daddy, no, don't you dare  
  
He gives me fever,  
  
With his kisses, fever when he holds me tight  
  
Fever I'm his Mrs.  
  
Daddy, won' t you treat him right  
  
Ginny was moaning again as Harry's fingers began to work in and out of her. Ginny's trembling hands made their way towards Harry's undergarments and tore them off showing a very large erection underneath. It was Harry's turn to groan as Ginny gently ran her fingers along his length.  
  
Now you've listened to my story,  
  
Here's the point that I have made  
  
Chicks were born to give you fever  
  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade  
  
They give you fever  
  
When you kiss them  
  
Fever if you live, you learn  
  
Fever, till you sizzle  
  
Harry's fingers slipped around inside Ginny as she had become moist and Harry's erection was nearly at its peak. He drew his fingers out of her but before Ginny had any time to miss the intrusion Harry's erection was shoved deeply inside of her. Ginny moaned loudly and arched her back slightly as Harry slowly moved in and out of her. Eventually Harry's rhythm brought up it's pace to a passionate frenzy. He was driving in and out of Ginny with so much force her small bottom hit the bed hard with each thrust. As Harry's pace increased he began sucking long and hard on her breasts, Ginny almost screaming in ecstasy. Harry brought his lips up to meet Ginny's as he exploded inside her, both letting out long moans into each others mouths.  
  
What a lovely way to burn  
  
What a lovely way to burn  
  
What a lovely way to burn  
  
What a lovely way to burn.  
  
What a lovely way to burn.  
  
Both gleaming with sweat Harry pulled out of Ginny and fell onto his back. Harry gathered up his remaining strength and turned off the light. Harry yawned and pulled Ginny's naked form to him. They kissed one last time before sleep overcame them both. 


End file.
